Truth
by ironlegion
Summary: Lori and Bobby have an important discussion. Set in the SuperLoud Universe.


Lori paced nervously back and forth in front of the park bench, wringing her hands.

She was freaking out. This morning she'd sent bobby a text that just read "Come to the park. We need to talk ".The whole drive over all she had been able to think about was what she would say to her boyfriend.

" _Hey bobby. You know those superheroes who started showing up in the news? Yeah, that's me and my sisters. That big thing a few weeks ago with the sky turning red gave us and who knows how many people superpowers and now I'm some telekinetic freak who runs around beating up criminals."_

Oh yeah, that would go over well.

She couldn't stop worrying about how her beloved boo-boo bear would react. Would he be mad she hadn't told him immediately? Would he think she was dangerous? Would he break up with her because he didn't want to date some weird mutant chick? Or worse, he wouldn't want to be with her because she would end up putting him in danger. She just wouldn't be able to handle it if her new powers caused the end of her relationship.

Her siblings had told her she was freaking out over nothing. After getting the OK to reveal their identities to him, they had all reassured her bobby would be completely understanding, but she was still so scared. This wasn't something most couples had to deal with.

Her pondering was interrupted by the sight of her boyfriend coming close to the bench she was in front of. While she was still internally having a panic attack, she put on a happy face when she looked at him.

"Boo-boo bear!" She quickly pulled him into a hug. After she let go, he beamed at her.

"Hey babe. Sorry for being a little late. I was getting off my job at the mall, and I saw this and just had to get it for you." He reached behind his back and revealed a light blue hoodie with a bright yellow L on the front.

Seeing that brightened her mood. This was why she loved him. He was so thoughtful and did things like this. Unfortunately that made her remember why she had been so worried. She took the hoodie and pulled it on.

"Thanks bobby." She said somberly.

Bobby noticed her down mood. "Is something wrong?"

Lori looked at him and pulled him gently down onto the bench. "No, I'm fine. It's just…..do you remember what I said in the text?"

Bobby frowned. "Yeah, you said we needed to talk." Then he gasped. "Oh my gosh, are you breaking up with me?!"

Lori was surprised. "What?"

"Oh man babe, please don't break up with me! I know I haven't been able to hang as much and I left you that one time for your brother-."

"Don't put it like that." Lori intejected.

"-But I really love you. I mean what other guy could be there like I am? Is it that Hugh guy you told me about? I mean I met him and sure he's all cool with his British accent, and his rippling muscles, and his dumb nice guy routine and-well, actually he is pretty cool. I mean he knew a ton of sweet European recipes and even offered to help me cook a meal for you once, which was really nice of the guy. And you know, I think I heard him say he had even actually met the _queen!_ I mean I've seen that weather guy from the news hanging out at the mall sometimes, but that is just-."

"Bobby I'm not breaking up with you!" Lori said quickly, annoyed.

"Oh, that's so good." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Then he grew panicked. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?! NO!"

"Well that's a relief." Then he got a confused look. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Well you see Bobby. I-i….." She tried to speak, but the words lodged themselves in her throat. She was so afraid of uttering the next sentence, knowing that once she spoke it out loud there'd be no going back.

Before she could finish, the young couple heard the sound of an approaching police siren. Looking over, they saw a beat up car being driven at a high speed down the road, being pursued by a police car.

Lori groaned internally. Why was it that after becoming a superhero this kind of thing kept happening to her? She stood up from the bench.

"Sorry boo-boo bear. We'll have to finish talking later." She ran off after the chase.

"Babe, wait up!" Bobby ran to follow her.

Lori sped down the street until she found a small alley. She walked in and seeing no one around, lowered her hood over her eyes. She didn't have the time to call for a drop in of her costume, so this would have to do.

She focused her telekinetic energy around her entire body, wrapping her hole form in a light blue telepathic glow. She slowly rose off the ground-

"Babe?!"

-and then promptly fell on her butt after hearing the cry from her boyfriend. He stood in front of her, the look on his face a mix of fear and confusion.

"What was-? How did-? You were flying and then-aaugh!" He babbled.

Lori stood up and grabbed his hands. "Bobby Please-."

"What are you?"

Lori winced at his choice of words but powered through it. "Listen boo-boo bear. I know you must have literally a million questions right now, but I have to go. I promise when I get back to tell you everything, but right now I have to leave. Just…..trust me ok?"

He stared at her blankly for a few minutes before smiling and saying. "Ok babe. I trust you."

Feeling slightly better at hearing that, she once again focused her energy around herself and used it to take off into the sky.

Bobby simply stared into the sky in a daze. "My girlfriend can fly." He mumbled.

* * *

In the air, Lori scanned the streets until she found the chase she had seen. Looking farther out, she saw that the car was getting dangerously close to the city limits.

She flew farther ahead until she was just ahead of the chase car and then flew straight down and slammed into the ground, her telekinetic wrap protecting her from the impact.

The driver of the chase car was so focused on the car behind him he didn't see the figure standing in front of the vehicle, but he did notice when the car came to a stop and was lifted into the air and and then placed gently upside down. By the time the men in the car got out, the police had them cornered and who ever had done that to their car was long gone.

Lori observed the men being taken into custody from the top of a building. Well that was one crisis taken care of, she thought grimly. Now she just had one more major problem to deal with.

* * *

"So it was the event." Bobby said.

The two of them had returned to the park bench where Lori was filling him in on everything.

"Yep. Lisa said we were all exposed to the energy from space and that it gave us these crazy powers." Lori said nervously. "Mine was telekinesis. You heard about those L-force guys on the news right?"

"Those superhero chicks who showed up a few weeks ago? Yeah, why?" Bobby gasped. "Wait, that's you and you're sisters? Oh man thats so crazy! Although I guess it is kinda obvious with there being 11 of them and them all being kinda like you guys and all having L's on your uniforms and- wow, how exactly has no one else figured this out?"

Lori giggled. "We have our ways." She said slyly. Then her expression became serious. "Bobby, you can't tell anyone O.K.? If the criminals we put away knew who we were the people we love could get hurt. And if anyone else found out we could be carted away and experimented on in some lab. We literally haven't even told our parents yet!"

Bobby took her hands and squeezed them gently. "Babe, don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone. I've read some superhero comics before. I know how important the secret Identity thing is."

"Thanks bobby." Then she looked at him nervously. "And what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think i'm some weirdo superpowered freak?" She asked fearfully.

"Of course not! Yeah, this might take some getting used to and I have like a ton of questions, but I don't care about that. Heck, I just found out your a superhero! This is just one more reason why your so amazing."

"Oh boo-boo bear!" She pulled him into a calming hug, glad that she had finally managed to get this off her chest.

Bobby smirked. "You know, I always did think Control Freak was kinda cute."

"Aww." Then she suddenly let go. "Hey, wait a minute. Cuter than me!?"

"Uhhh...

* * *

 **Still working on the halloween story, but in the meantime here's a cute little one-shot to show Lori telling bobby about her secret identity. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
